By Chance You and I
by Stunningfire
Summary: A cute songfic based on the song by J.R.A. to celebrate Nevermore's release. AH/AU. Lots of Fax! Read and review please


**Hello there! Here's a cute little songfic of the song "By Chance" by JRA that I'm putting up to celebrate Nevermore coming out. (Even though I thought it was kind of disappointing. D: I won't spoil anything here but if you want to talk about it you can always PM me. I need someone to talk to about the book. xD) **

**Lots of Faxness! Enjoy!**

* * *

_Hi, girl you just caught my eye_

_Thought I should give it a try and get your name and your number_

_Go grab some lunch and eat some cucumbers_

My gaze falls upon a beautiful blond-haired girl, sitting by herself on a bunch, gazing over the blue water of the lake. I can't look away—there's just something about her that draws me to her—so I decide to join her. As I sit next to her, she tenses up, but soon relaxes as I begin to talk to her.

"Hey, how's it going? I'm Fang."

"Hey, Fang. My name's Max." She smiles and we talk for a while.

I hand her a slip of paper and she scribbles down:

_Maximum Ride (Max): (512) 686-7399_

I slip the piece of paper into my pocket. We talk for a little bit more, getting to know each other, and then I ask: "Hey, you got any plans for lunch?"

"No," Max replies, blushing a little.

"Cool. There's this new sandwich place in town that I've been meaning to try out; you wanna come?"

She nods, her eyes shining. I get up and pull her to her feet, my hand lingering on hers longer than necessary. She seems to notice, as her blush deepens.

_Why did I say that?_

_I don't know why_

_But you're smilin' and it's something I like on your face,_

_Yeah it suits you_

_Girl we connect like we have Bluetooth_

Max laughs over her cucumber sandwich, her face lighting up my world. I smile in return, something I'm known to rarely do. There's just something special about this girl…

_I don't know why I'm drawn to you_

_Could you be the other one so we'd equal two_

_This is all based on a lucky chance_

_That you'd rather add than subtract_

I take a bite out of my sandwich, listening to her talk. She has a nice voice, easy to listen to. Afterwards we go out for ice cream and I love how she doesn't care about being fat or anything—not that she is, of course. But she just gobbles down the sundae like there's no tomorrow. I love that.

_You and I could be like Sonny and Cher_

_Honey and bears, ooh~_

It's getting late, but neither of us want to leave. Finally, we get up and she sighs softly, staring into my eyes.

_You and I could be like Aladdin and Jasmine_

_Let's make it happen_

"Thanks for a great night, Fang," she whispers before giving me a hug. She smells nice, like fresh air, and I don't want to let go. We finally part ways, a smile on each of our faces.

_Lalalala, lala, la, la_

_Lalalala, lala, la, la_

_Lalalala, lala, la, la_

_Lalalala, lala, la, la_

It's been a couple of weeks, and Max has been all that I've been thinking about. I haven't texted or called her yet, because I'm afraid that she doesn't feel the same way about me. I mean, it was just one day. I haven't seen her since. I play with my phone, as I've been doing the past few days, trying to decide whether to call her or not.

Eh, screw this. Flipping open my phone, I dial her number and press the phone to my ear.

_Hey, how've you been?_

_I know that it's been a while_

I smile at hearing her voice. We arrange to meet at the lake where I first saw her. When I get there, she's sitting on that same bench, looking so perfect that it takes my breath away.

_Are you tired 'cause you've been on my mind_

_Running thousands and thousands of miles_

She glances up as I sit next to her, startled and amused at my corny pick-up line.

_Sorry, I know that that line's outta style_

_But you, you look so beautiful on this starry night_

She blushes and looks down with a smile. I smirk slightly as I cup her face gently with my hand, turning her so that we're facing each other.

_Loving the way the moonlight catches your eyes and your smile_

_I'm captivated_

_Your beauty is timeless, never outdated_

I lean in, pressing my lips lightly to hers. Slowly, her arms come around my neck, tilting her head slightly and deepening the kiss. It's perfect.

_You and I could be like Sonny and Cher,_

_Honey and Bears, yeah_

_You and I could be like Aladdin and Jasmine_

_Let's make it happen_

_**Five years later**_

"Max, I need to tell you something." She looks to me expectantly and I take a deep breath.

_Babe, it's been five years since that special day_

_When I asked you on our first date_

_I guess it's safe to say that…_

I go down on one knee and her eyes widen as I pull out a ring.

_You and I are better than Sonny and Cher_

_Honey and Bears_

_And you and I are better than Aladdin and Jasmine_

_We've made it happen_

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes, Fang," she whispers, eyes shining.

_Singing,_

_Lalalala, lala, la, la_

_Lalalala, lala, la, la_

_Lalalala, lala, la, la_

_Lalalala, lala, la, la_

A long white train floats behind Max as she makes her way down the aisle. Her hair is brushed until it shines, and my sister Nudge has curled it to perfection. Normally I'd laugh at the fact that she is wearing a dress at all, but…

_Let me say_

_You look beautiful on our wedding day._

* * *

**You like? :D I'm learning how to play this song on the guitar. Love it.**

**Review! ~Stunningfire**


End file.
